Appreciation
by blissyblissliss
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sasuke sleeps, Sakura appreciates


* * *

**_Appreciation_**

* * *

Sheryl: Got this idea first while watching the movie Gilmore Girls with my roommates… it's rather nice, you guys should watch it if you can. One of my first fan fiction that I wrote by myself (since Brina does most of the writing) besides Sakura Petals, so I hope you guys won't be too harsh. :))

* * *

Appreciation

* * *

Sakura rolled over onto her back and stretched languidly. Inhaling deeply, she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the warm sunlight wandering in through the open window. With a soft smile she gazed at the man next to her and realized that he was still asleep.

It's very rare that one has the opportunity to stare openly at someone else and she seized this particular opportunity with relish. To appreciate what lay before her was something that she felt needed to be done. The blanket had long ago fallen to the floor and the tangled sheet lay twisted around his waist. As she studied his form, she propped her head up on one hand and considered his flat stomach with his gorgeous abs heaving with each breath he took.

The skin was smooth and pale and the long fingers that rested in sleep atop his belly seemed very much at peace, totally unlike the genin days when she had first known him. She wished he were awake so that she could touch him but she'd kept him up most of the previous night and he was probably exhausted so she simply gazed with appreciation at the firm muscles that rose and fell with each breath of air.

From his wonderful chest, she let her eyes amble along all the scars that he had received along the years of being a ninja. It was unusual for a ninja not to have battle scars, and he was no exception. She traced the scars one by one, wishing that her medical skills as a medic would allow her to be able to erase these imperfections away.

With great concentration she leaned in and really appreciated his face. It was pale, just like the rest of his body, despite the number of hours he spent training outside. He had rather feminine features, but it seemed masculine when it was on him. She guessed that only he could carry off such qualities and appear masculine.

His jaw led her directly to his mouth where she allowed her eyes to fully take in the fullness, the softness, the color, and the way his lips were just barely parted to allow for breathing. She blushed as she recalled what that mouth had done to her the night before.

Dropping her eyes and then lifting them again she saw that his nose was perfectly straight and that the bridge led up to two beautifully arched eyebrows. Beneath the perfect eyebrows each of his eyelids ended with a soft dusting of lashes that just barely touched the lines under his eyes. His forehead, too, carried the evidence of his life. Growing up too quickly with the the brutal massacre of his clan by his own brother, leaving Konoha as a Leaf traitor and finally returning after exacting his revenge on his older brother and all the other things that had brought him to this point could be traced in the lines on his now-smooth brow.

Inhaling his scent, she leaned in very close and knew it wasn't cologne or shampoo that she smelled – it was _him_. She wished she could describe it but there was nothing she could say to illustrate how delectable he smelled, how absolutely intoxicated she felt whenever she was near enough for her nose to grasp just a trace of him.

Leaning back she saw his eyebrows lift and his mouth open to take in a deeper breath as he began to wake up.

Gently, Sakura put the pad of her first finger to his bottom lip and glided it from corner to corner. He opened his eyes slowly and she could finally appreciate the coal blackness of his eyes. She'd never met anyone with eyes as dark until she'd met him. They were once cold, but now they held warmth in them. They were so black and dark she could feel herself getting lost in them and knew she was in trouble.

He smiled sleepily as she traced a line from his mouth to his chin and along his jaw to his ear where she caught the lobe in two fingers and tugged gently.

"Morning Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

"Morning."

He turned around and claimed her lips with his.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you guys think about it? Hope you all liked it! Please take the time to review:))


End file.
